Unsafe temperatures can lead to injury and even death in humans. Athletes, utility workers, construction workers, manufacturing workers, and hazardous-material workers are among those especially subjected to harsh temperatures, increasing the concerns for employers and schools on how to protect workers and athletes. Other individuals also may be subjected to dangerous overheating in some circumstances.